


Arrest warrant

by CaptainCiella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Lemon, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: “By the way Daiki,” you began, a slight blush on your cheeks, “Are you allowed to carry your handcuffs off-duty?”He raised an eyebrow, surprised by your question.“Huh, wanna play with them?” he teased with a smirk, immediately catching the implicit.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Arrest warrant

**Author's Note:**

> I have in my uni course a module about police work and one day, the lecturer talked about handcuffs and he made it clear that he wasn't talking about the _pink, fluffy_ ones that everybody knew - we all had a nervous laugh and the lecture went on. I didn't think much about this until one of my friend who is currently in training to become a police officer told me that the next day, he will learn how to use handcuffs. I was like "oh cool" like any normal friend but actually, the only thing I could think of were the _pink, fluffy_ ones and... Well, that's how the fic was written lol.
> 
> I terribly suck at writing smuts, I'm so sorry in advance for the poor plot and writing style but I kinda like the exercise (writing a smut, I mean) and I really like Daiki so... well, enjoy <3

He was your first boyfriend ever and you got together soon after you graduated high school. You somewhat lacked experience in a certain matter compared to your peers who came up with new hook-ups stories as well as new experience one after another made you feel pressurised on being more daring and share your experience with your girlfriends. They had way more experience than you had, although you had a partner for longer than them; university life really changes people sometimes for sure.

You were open about sex talks and listening to others’ adventures but sharing yours was a different story; there were some parts (to not say everything) that you wanted to keep between Daiki and you and others that weren’t worth sharing. Plus, you didn’t know if he shared it with his friends, you would feel guilty of speaking about him without his consent. Sometimes, you just wanted to boast how good and affectionate he was in bed and how you liked being under him, feel his weight against you, his hot breath on your skin, the way he parted your legs to kiss your lips... but you also wanted to keep these intimate moment between you and part of you feared that they would get jealous, as they often complained of their poor sex experience. Your experiences weren’t as kinky nor enticing as them but you enjoyed every time and every bit of it – you never complained at least. _Quality over quantity._ Plus, your friends were so envious of you dating not only a hot guy but also dating a police officer — he was still in training for it and hasn’t sworn yet so technically, he wasn’t a real constable. They didn’t care about the details, all they wanted to know was whether he could carry his handcuffs off-duty and if you used them in bed. They were disappointed when you said that you never thought about the idea, joking about your innocence.  
  
“I’ll ask him if you want,” you proposed, sipping in your [favourite drink]. You knew their intentions were nothing but cultural still, it was a good thing to know to sleep less stupid. It was for your _own_ culture, after all, you tried to convince yourself, though the idea of adding some spice in bed was actually a good one. The usual vanilla sex was always satisfying and rather unexpected from someone as cocky and proud as Daiki — his soft part was something that you only had the privilege to see and enjoy.  
  
  


  
•  
  


  
He had just returned from his shift when you came back home and he was lazily relaxing on the sofa, wearing his – too revealing – tank top and sweatpants, telling you that he was not going to stand up to come to greet you with a kiss, thing that he sometimes did when you came back while he was cooking. When he saw you, he had the surprising energy to sit down, allowing you to give him a peck upside down, making him smile — he liked how you reached for a kiss creatively every time you got home after him.  
  
“How was your day?” you asked while putting your coat on a hanger and took your phone out of your handbag to go to the kitchen to fetch a fresh drink.  
“It was fun, actually,” the statement surprised you, coming from him who seemed constantly uninterested due to his natural deadpanned face. “Interrogation methods,” he said with a smirk. Obviously, it was something he could definitely enjoy and be good at.  
“Sounds interesting,” you commented, not being able to say more as you didn’t know anything of police work. “By the way Daiki,” you began, a slight blush on your cheeks, “Are you allowed to carry your handcuffs off-duty?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, surprised by your question.  
  
“Huh, wanna play with them?” he teased with a smirk, immediately catching the implicit.  
“Well... that’s not the question right now,” you insisted, trying to go back to the original one.  
“You need an authorisation from the chief officer to do so,” he said.  
“Oh... I see...” you said, somewhat disappointed.  
“Actually, remember the pink fluffy one I was offered for Christmas, we can use them if you want.”  
  
You blushed, recalling the embarrassing moment with your friends when Daiki received these handcuffs — he just had started his police training and someone, you still didn’t know even now of who thought it would be a good idea offer them as a secret santa gift. You had never used them since and they were forgotten in his drawers until now when he mentioned it.  
  
“Mh... why not then...” you whispered.  
“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”  
  
Though you knew it wasn’t his intent, you heard the disappointment in his voice. It wasn’t as if you were reluctant on trying something new – the thought of it excited you but what if you did it the wrong way, the way it didn’t pleasure him? You knew what made him good but would it work in a different way than usual?  
  
“Are you bored of having sex with me?” you suddenly asked, surprising yourself with the question. “I mean, you know, the—“  
“Hey babe, come on,” he said, standing up to hug you. “Where does this idea come from?”  
“It’s not—“ you stuttered. “I was wondering if you weren’t bored of our usual foreplay and missionary position—“  
“Never. If I were bored, I wouldn’t have sex with you that often.”  
  
He had a point. You couldn’t deny that your frequency was much higher than the average couple of your age — though were the figures accurate? Probably not. Needlessly to say that you had sex often enough that it sometimes made your schedule busier than initially planned.  
  
“I just want to try another way to make you love, you know.”  
  
_Make love._ He hardly used these words, preferring _fuck_ or _bang._ You usually had vanilla sex, only dirty words were the exception, you enjoyed hearing them whispered in your ear when he was on the verge of his climax.  
  
“Don’t you wanna try?” he asked.  
“I’m so scared,” you confessed. “Of not doing things right. I’d love to try other things but I’m so used to always make you feel... good in the same way and—“  
“So what? Remember our first time. We were crap at it, and so what? Did we stop having sex because the first experience was shit?”  
“No.”  
“So trying new things in bed is just the same as our first time. It can suck but we can get better eventually.”  
“Eventually,” you scoffed but convinced to trying something new. “Can we?”  
“Yeah. Lemme fetch them.”  
  
He disappeared for a few seconds in your bedroom before coming back with the fluffy handcuffs. You presented your wrists to him, biting your lips of arousal.  
  
“You haven’t committed an offence, I can’t arrest you,” he teased, making you blush.  
  
His hand slid on your waist pushed you against his body, pulling you for a hungry kiss. While he slid his hands under your shirt to unhook your bra, yours got rid of his tank top, revealing his well-built body you could never be bored of regardless of how many times you’ve seen it. He got rid of your shirt in no-time, not even taking time to appreciate your favourite lacy bra, even if it was one of his favourite of your collection — the sooner you were naked, the better it was to tease you. You kissed his neck, making him hum of delight — it was his sweet spot and he hated how easily you had found it soon after you got into a relationship. Slowly, your lips made their way on his body, your tongue tracing his collarbone, then enjoying the sturdy line of his abs until you reached his pelvis — you didn’t waste your time playing with the waistband of his boxers nor did you tease his bulge through his sweatpants. You loved doing so, you loved seeing him getting impatient but you weren’t patient enough yourself; neither was he, his hand softly grabbed your head, your hair tangling around his fingers, guiding you to suck his cock.  
  
“You’re quite bold today, huh?” he hummed, taking a long and steady breath.  
“Mh, maybe.”  
  
It wasn’t the first time you were down on him — but it was true you hardly went down, as he was the one who took the upper hand and led you there. You liked being lead but it seemed that today, you were in the mood of surprising him. You delicately wrapped your arms around his hips and caressed his member with your tongue from the base to the tip slowly, too slowly it was almost torturous for both of you. You ended the tease with a wet, dirty kiss on the tip, tasting his precum before fully relishing and pleasuring his cock as it should be and deserved. His hand in the back of your head guided your rhythm carefully for you to not choke out — though you somehow really liked fully feeling his length in the back of your throat. Your hands went on wrapping his shaft, rubbing it as you sucked it delightfully for long, delicious minutes before you noticed how he struggled to keep his breath steady. You stopped, his hand forgetting to pressure your head and swallowed his precum before standing up to kiss him, frustrating him.  
  
“You got so much better,” he whispered, his tongue giving your lips a proud lick.  
  
You grinned, delighted of the compliment while he stripped down of your trousers.  
  
“However, I must tell you that you’re being arrested for...” he began, his hand sliding under your panties. “Being this wet,” he stated in a half teasing and half professional tone that made you giggle. “This is necessary to allow the prompt and effective investigation of this offence,” he finished, guiding your hand on his bulge. “You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”  
  
You bit your lower lip aroused by his indecent professional tone. He then handcuffed your wrists in your back and surprised you with a spank, making you moan loudly of indignation.  
  
“Can this be used as evidence in court?” you asked in a mellow voice.  
“Sure,” he said, spanking you again.  
  
He led you to the kitchen, pulled a chair to make you sit, making sure that your legs were spread before his fingers played with your folds.  
  
“This is quite a piece of evidence,” he stated, whispering in your ear, rubbing your lips, letting your juices shamelessly flow on the chair.  
“Is the investigation necessary? Can’t you just punish me now?” you moaned.  
“The prosecution is not my field,” he said, sliding one finger into you. “And you are not to ask questions.”  
  
A low coo escaped from your lips as his fingers rubbed your walls, making you want to embrace him and feel him closer.  
  
“I’m the one who’s asking the questions,” he muttered as he knelt down in front of you, feeling his breath between your legs, making you naturally moan before he did anything else with his mouth.

“Though I wonder if questioning is necessary given the evidence.”  
“Can we proceed to the prosecution now?” you insisted, looking forward to the outcome.  
“I told you, the prosecution is not my field. However, I fear that the later your punishment is, the sooner you will re-offend...” he wondered before he hungrily kissed your entrance.  
“Justice must be done— _ahh_ , quickly.”  
  
Talking was too much effort to let yourself enjoying the pleasure he was giving you with his tongue and fingers. He had made you so aroused and impatient when you sucked his cock - you still had the taste of his pre-cum in your mouth, arousing you even more. Your handcuffed hands yearned to pull his hair of pleasure and to pressure him to lick you deeper and faster.  
  
“Ahh, Daiki,” you moaned on the verge of your climax, your hips uncontrollably rolling against his face.  
  
You didn’t have your hands to cover your moans, making you hear all of them crystal clear — you would normally be embarrassed but the pleasure was too overwhelming, you wanted him to know how much he was good at making you screaming his name.  
  
It took you a few seconds to realise that he was no longer kissing your lower lips but your stomach, your breasts and your collarbone, moving back to your neck, pressing a hot kiss on your sweet spot.  
  
“Thank you very much for the testimony, this is very helpful. However, I’m afraid to tell you that the offence is even bigger now,” he said, rubbing his cock in front of your eyes. “Meaning the sentence will be tougher.”  
  
You bit your lower lip, wanting to suck him again so badly. He helped you standing up and sat on your chair.  
  
“I’m giving you a chance to make your sentence lighter,” he said as he kindly led you to sit on his length.  
“How kind of you, _Sir_ ,” you said, stressing the last word. “I gladly accept the offer,” you continued, his cock slowly disappearing inside you. “Sir, I—“  
  
He was about to hold your hips to initiate the usual rhythm but he held back — you missed the heavy and naturally authoritative touch of his hands.  
  
“Move. This is your chance to make your sentence lighter,” he said, as you shyly rolled your hips. “Or shall I punish you myself?”  
  
You smirked at the idea.  
  
“I thought prosecution wasn’t your field,” you remarked.  
“I may make an exception for you,” he whispered in your ear. “You gave me evidence in no time, which is rare. I may want to reward your cooperation by overlooking your offence.”  
“Did I corrupt you, Sir? This is bad, you’re going to be punished if you infringe your duties.”  
“I won’t if this stays between us. This is our little secret.”  
“I don’t want you to be possibly fired,” you confessed as you rolled your hips deeper and faster.  
“How kind of you,” he smirked, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Faster,” he commanded. “The faster, the sooner you are released from your charges.”  
  
_What if you didn’t want to?_ you thought but kept these words for you, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to take the responsibility for saying them aloud. You wanted his cock for so long, now that you had it, you wouldn’t take the risk to be more teased and toyed.  
  
“Yes, Sir,” you replied, complying with his order.  
  
He smirked at the title, cupped your cheeks to keep your eyes on his, not letting you avoid his authoritative gaze — now smouldering of pleasure. You speeded up the pace, forcing him to release the groan and moans he was keeping in the back of his throat — the ones you loved the most, the ones that told you he surrendered to your tease. You were so tempted to kiss his lips right now, feel how hungry and thirsty he was for you but it might be considered as aggravating factors to your sentence and though you enjoyed it, you wanted to serve them separately. Sentencing seemed out of his mind when he pulled you for your long, awaited kiss yet so brief and rough that your lips parted with a strand of saliva telling you to kiss him again. You leaned to reach his lips — he avoided you.  
  
“I’m the only one who can kiss you,” he stated between two grunts of pleasure. “Understood?”  
  
You smiled to confirm, held back a moan — you were about to come before him; and given the context, he might not let you go first.  
  
“Almost done, huh?” he asked, clearing your face of your hair to see you.  
  
You nodded, unable to utter anything before you moaned uncontrollably, burying your face in the crook of his neck — his gaze would kill you of pleasure and you wanted a lifetime to serve your other sentences.

  
  
•  
  
  
  


“Have I served my sentence?” you asked, slowly panting — he came at the same time as you given how unsteady was his breath.  
  
He ruffled his hands through your hair, dishevelling them even more.  
  
“Very well,” he replied, cupping your cheeks. “I shall now release you,” he continued with a more formal voice.  
  
He took the small key of your handcuffs from the table and released your from them — you shook your numb and slightly sore arms before you cupped his cheeks for a kiss.  
  
“You were so good,” he said before lazily kissing you.  
  
You smiled, giggle before getting off of his cock, making you want to ride him again; the dripping wetness between your legs and seeing him still up didn’t help to repress your want. You bit your lower lip and went to retrieve your clothes, feeling Daiki’s gaze on you.  
  
“Wanna do it again?” you teased as you bent down to take your panties, making sure he had a clear view on your back.  
“You naughty girl,” he scoffed. “Hell yes. But without the cops’ play, that was weird.”  
“I found it rather exciting.”  
“That was weird. I feel like I’ll never be able to arrest someone seriously.”  
“I think there’s a thing called professionalism,” you remarked, hugging him, feeling his member against your stomach.  
“Indeed, but that won’t stop me from thinking about you.”  
“What a romantic,” you laughed as he carried you in bridal style to your bedroom.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
